Calamity Trigger 3
Calamity Trigger 3: The Revival is the second sequel to the Calamity Trigger series, being a spin-off to Mega Madness and No More Anarchy. Campaign *Calamity Trigger 3/The Ultimate Revival Gameplay Calamity Trigger is a 2D fighting game where players can create a team of fighters consisting fot both battle and support characters to fight against an enemy team in a 1-on-1 match. The main objective in the battle is to take out all fighters of the opposing team either by reducing their health to zero or by having more remaining health in total than the opponent when time runs out. Every fighter can perform either a weak, strong, or special attack, which can be combined together to perform multiple combos, that is also viewable in controls screen in the pause menu. Most combos can be canceled out by a Hyper Dash, which can allow a fighter to perform more combos. The game also features a Spirit Gauge, which can initially charged up to Special Attack. 100% be used to perform Special Attacks while 150% for a Units Special Attacks. Styles: *Normal Style *Angel Style *Demon Style *Witch Style *Shadow Style *Metal Style *Nexus Style *Weather Style *Mobius Styles *Brute Styles *Ghost/Reaper Styles *Saiyan Style *Ink Styles *Mecha Style *Antis Style *Flame Style *Fairy Style *Symbiotic Style *Nergaling Style *Mutant Style *Stand Is Fighting Style *Parasite Style *Zodiac Style *Dragon Style *Raptor Style *Aura Style *Sky Knight Style Modes *Exhibition *Story Mode (Revival) *Online Mode *Shop *Create Mode *Training *Options Playable Characters Starter Unlockable DLC Pre-Order Missing Link Poke-Tekken EWBR Lawl X Lawl with Garterbelt Enforcers Angel Wings Vanguards Arrival Age of Overwatch Retribution Arc Stages *Hectare City/LINK City *Passionate Street *New Order Ruined *Dusk Street/Montague Street *Barton's Pyramid *Dreaded Wasteland *Enforcers Pitts *Castle of Riddler *Speed World *Vanguards Ice Storage *Jokestar's Playground *Tenkos's Ancient Ruins *Anti-Steven Lab *Hex-Side City *Southern Bee Island *Coldare City *City of Aku *Inside the Silver Heart *HIM-City *Halloween Town *Northwest Mansion *Skull Resistance Special Attacks *Steven Star - Broken Slash Wave, Starboy Hell Slash *Fiona Blazela - Isabella Heat, Pure Hectare Bomber *Harold Tock - Time Bomb Reactor, Nightmare Heat *Joseph D. Francis - Iron Maniac, Steel Dart *Cyclone - Gangsta Paraside, Tornado Finale *Roxie Nickels - Heroine Nautral Color, Pink Lemonade *Tom Smith - Young Guns, The Big Score *Phillip Dendsuki - Raman Shield, Classic Dendsuki *Elizabeth Valentine - Oblivious Blast, Smartie Eyes *Wally Ryan - No More Words, Out of Breath *Jason Mitchell - Canadian Stampede, Liontamer *Billy Bobs - Déjà Vu, Route 22 *Bruce BlazeStar - Project 7, Darkness Drill *Thomas H. Francis - Throne Room, Steel Horns *Shad Irvin - Yeager Fly, Fishing for Gold *Max Waker - Droppin' Plates, Wax Maker *Lloyd Arcs - Tombstone Driver, Wolf Killer *Lucas Windblade - Starship Pain, Wind of Change *Chase Wolf - Bullet Soul Rider, Bullet Shot Silver *Nunchuck Dude - Nunchuck Palm, Nunchuck Slam *Kenchia - Icy Plancha, Icy Wolf *Andrew Stardrop - Samurai Draw, Weather Master *Oscar South - Gem Punch, Harem Gem Blaster *Starla - Rosey Ice Pillar Ice Prism Voltekka *Donato Strange - Bolts of Balthakk, Aztral Magic *Peter Dunbar - Plasma Ripoff, Matter Eraser *Razor Blazefire - Razorfire, Knight Flame-Wing *Sabrina Blazefire - Sabrinafire, Princess Flame-Wing *Bruce Greyson - Titan Falls, Justice Rise *Raphael Star - Edenian Ones, The Choosen Ones *Hei Kazama - Penetrating Fists, Demon Avenger *Yang - Spindash Smash, Nunchuck Impact *Steven Jr. - Star-Copter, Rebirth *Jack Majikina - Butterfly, Scarlet Scar *Crow Anarchy - Black Thunder, Pecking Wedge *Wiz Banana - Discus Forearm, Monkey Magic *Charles Vesa - Bite Me, Venom Blood *Justin Sawday - Killer Moth, Carnivore Moth *Steve Smith - Wheels and the Legman, American Boy *Toshi Yoshida - Abba-Zaba, Lightning Rapid Slash *Young Cricket - Onion Slicer, Onion Training *Frederick Diamond - Diamond in the Ground, Burning Drill *Black - Mug Attack, Execution Chaos Spears *Gingka Storm - KameHameKa, Dragon Fist *Shiro Ink - I, Positive Side *Kuro Ink - Am, Negative Side *Steve Caraway - Big Papa Stunner, Regal Spear *Dean Brawl - Melee Uppercut, Ultimate Retaliate *Brie May - Hip Disaster, The Brie Bust *Devin Explosion - Fried Dynamic Kid, Demolition Blowout *Tank Miles - Ride This, St. Bullet Masssacre *Lita Magic - KaDabra, Bunny Trick *Jessica Blood - Darkstalkers, Naughty Nightmare *Pearl White - Peach Breaker, Moonlight Gas *Steel - Nesbitt Rocket, Change of Heart *Luna Fey - Fey Kick, Maiden Fey *Jim Homicide - Spanish Fruitfly, X-Factor *Bret Astronomanov - Astro-Rocket, Corrupting Astro-Blast *Dee Dee II - Ice Breath, Tri-Laser Blast *Rorek the 2nd - Soul Crush, Trigon's Chains *Henry Sorcerer - Nosferatu, Diablo's Blood *Garnett Storm - Air Boom, Airbource Slice *Oilver Creed - Cross to the Future, The Peacekeeper *Terry Spencers - Rockstar Rocket, Bitter Taste of Rockets *Fear the Ripper - Black Diamond, Crimson Night *Christian Lead - One, Lead *Ashley - Red's Assassist Song of Ashley *Dodger Wall - Sweetness, Orange Favor Claw *Ronald Gat - Heavy Loadout, Saints Reaper *Eddy Steele - Bang Bang, Clown Riot *Austin Slasher - Austin Flash, Lone Wolf *Jacob Marks - Roundabout, Crush Town Style Gunfight *Danny Star - Plamsa Slash Wave, Going Ghosts *Hawkeye - Rouge Wanderer, Clash of the Nevarl Sand *Kung Jin - Staff Infection, Target Practice *Max - Close Combat, Shattered Psyche *May - Brave Bird, Inferno Overdrive *Jeff Fischer - Burning Man, Smoking Van *Joseph Belmont - Holy Water Stun, Belmont Wrath *Joel Anarchy - Uranage, Killswitch Engage *Mark Freeman - Paroxysm, Regal Slam *TJ Friday - Forearm Clash, DOA (Dead On Arrival) *Zema Hair - Filipino Destroyer, Classic Hair Spray *Angel Punk - One Night Stand, Sweet Sweet Tangled *Papyrus - Annoying Dude, COOL DUDE *Undyne - Undying, Spear of Justice *Mettaton - Quiz Show, Death by Glamour *Yuya Heiwa (Original) - Berserker Soul, Champion Rider *Belowski Ao - Card of Demise, Mokey Mokey Smackdown *Samantha Appleton - Princess Bullet, Royal Pain *Alex Winters - Lovely Losers, Teen Beach Party *Tanya Riley - Silver Stab, Shiny Slash of Blossom *Cacie Brennan - Relations Favors, Lovely Pink Shot *Rupert Charming - Rashberry Knee Taste, Rebellion's Soul *Zachary Phillips - So Heartless, Platinum Seven Swords *Daniel Toshida - Titanum Slice, The Sneak Attack *Kizer Genesis - Beauty Shot, Night Rider Sunshine *Shind Hasahi - Toasty!, Who's Next? *Moondust - The Clone Wars, The Power of TORR *Zuma the Large - Deep Sixteen, Matter Destroyer *The Great Quickini - The Definition of Joker Face, The Best Magic Trick *Peacemaker - Sweet Shin Music, Two Punch Express *Serafine - Arcane's Blood, Witch Trial *Reira Akada - Flim Work Mirror, CCC Sonic Halberd *Nergal Jr. - Sis's Hug, Nergaling Flash *Eddy Feast - A Fine Dish, Curry Slice *Jeff Goldbullet - Hunter Edge, Golden Bullet Shot *Kevin Lifeness - Claw-work Blues, Gore for Me *Shadow Clockstopper - One Minutes Day, Shadow Time Stop *Boost Bass - Bosst to the Past, The Coolness of the Band *Snowfall - Realize Bunny, Easter Wreck *Ze the Charger - Stone Heart, Mists of the Stone *Joey Crawler - Spider Dance, Maximun Slash Attack *Owl Thunder - Falling in the Black, Midnight Bliss *Wilson Carl Jones - Dude Buster, WCJ Special *Slash Master - Blade Pulse, One Trillion Slash Attack *Nando - Toxic, Bloom Doom *Rare Hunter Ai - Anicent Structure, The Golden Truth *Toby - Mega Core, Core Discharge *Orendi - Gut Ripper, Paradigm Shift *Micani Golosa - Thunder Slam, Southern Bee Hips Attack *Catia - Parasite Kiss, Willow Blood *Soldier: 76 - Sprint Blast, Tactical Visor *Reinhardt - Fire Strike, Earthshatter *D.Va - Boost Magic, Nerf This (Self Destruct) *Goku Jr. - Dymanic Kick, Ultimate Kamehameha *Shenron Star - Masenko, Kame-Slash-Ha *Blizzard - Deep Freeze, Frostbite Stomp *Simon Mist - Mist Claws, Make no Difference *Grace Mist - Mist Fling, Sky Blue Cutie *Lincoln Gilliam - Force Gem-Slasher, Emerald Killer *Mimi - Devil Scream, Devil Hands *Tommy Lynn - Trashout Rollout, Garbage Day *Vecter Shadows - Skate4Live, Shadow Mark *Robin Murakawa - Soft Tombstone, Murakawa Rear View *Jin Blader - Hollywood Day, Slash-Made City *Mugen Bruster - Hollywood Day, Bullet-Hell Sky *Wally Beetles - Rainbow Magic Party, Number 4 Pranked *Nasptabot - Pathetic House, Death of Synths *Prohyas Warrior - Boulder Launch, Mummy's Hands *Vambre Warrior - Electric Eel Shock, Lobstar's Claws *Carlito Crunch - In the Doghouse, Brutal Doghouse *Misty Felix - Meow Meow, Cat Booty In Yo Face *Nicholas Sanda - Cold Shoulder, Snow Day *Grim Jr. - Down Under Hell, Afterlife *Seth Hero - Shield Blaster, Gardna Breaker *Red Riding Rood - Wolf Slayer, Happily After Ever *Dipper Pines - Pipe Tree Slash, Gravity Falls *Mabel Pines - Waddles Launcher, Shooting Star Waddles *Grunkle Stan - Smoke Bomb Mug, Lefthook Crensent *Soos Ramirez - Paused, Problem Solved *Wendy Corduroy - Freaking Corduroy, Iced Axe *Umeji Naganori - Man In Pink, Yakuza Kick *Koyama Sen - Radio Bomb, Jet Set Hacking *BLU - Jump Connent Slam, Blue Thunder Attack *Busket Head - Rough House Lariats, Darth Valley Driver *Waka Vulture - Blind Fool, How I Look *Clip Carmabe - Lucky Ring Flash, Ring of the Beast *Dehorena - The Whip of Thunder Bee, Lightning Booty Strike *Courage - Nutscracker, Scream of Danger *Dib Membrace - Chemcal Hunt, Toast *Aya Drevis - Chainsaw Stab, The Frame Egg *Hoss Delgado - Iron Fist Slam, Spectral Extreminator *Irvin - Mummy Eater, Scrape and Lick *Reginald Skarr - Half-Plant, Garden King *Spawn - Necroplasm, Consequence *Hope Anarchy - Magical Slash Wave, Rainbow Blitz *Perla Stardrop - Diamond Figure, Weather Forecast *Giovanna Gat - Disco Funk, Yeager Saints Queen *Marybeth Iced - Vanilla Ice, Icy Fates *Kuroki Akasuki - Lost Blades, Beauty Like Me *Eleanor Rosa - Eleanor Bite, Hello Hello Kitty *Ewan Stevens - Ewan Super Bro, Ewan Wonder Flash *Damieno Cielo Andreotti - Diet Finale, Prefect Like Me *Aerrow - Tornado Blitz, Lightning Blade Strike *Agito90 - Fate of the Card, H-S-B *Helmet - Head Caution, Burn it Down *Kukumi Ishizuki - Pink Day, Amazing Hip Attack *Paul the Merchent - Limber Slapper, No Refused *Ralph Star - Wrap Slash Wave, Wolf Style Blade *Jacker the Demon Robot - Staff Stabbing Frost, The Ice Age *Explander - Kill the Swtcih, Destroyer of Men *Clawer - Throught of Bleach, Darker Than Black *Anti-Steven - Chaos Slash Wave, Anti-Voltekka *Stockgil - Ivory's Cuse, Dark Angel Enter the New Order *Stockny Gat - Ebony's Cruse, Killed The Sinners *Jean Hunter - Hunter Spin, Another Way Out *Conner Jigsaw - Jaws of Toxic, Crunchy Gunks *Trace Sky - Windy Takeover, The Boss of Parasite *Danny Stardrop - Stomach Slash Wave, Shadow Eater of the World *Unknown Lester - The Act of Acupuncture, Stay Alive *Elisa Lostness - Rings of Satures, Gravity Destroyer *Dimitri Blade - Wasteful Stab, Black Wastes Cross *Maxwell Sins - The 21th Hitman, Neo-Flash Blaster *Shadow Ace Grunt No.25 - Rule 63, Duwang! *Robert Young - Brutal Swing, Sapphire Earthquake *Londen Donnel - Red Flame Slash Wave, Ruby Slice Massive *Vegas von Bluster - Dragon Eater, Deletion of the Timeline *Dreaded Z - Z Flash, Age of Z *Edward Anarchy - Wacky Line, Dirty Deed Done Under *Hercules Anarchy - More Than Myth, Go the Distance *Leo Irvin - Lion Battle Royale, Lion Roar *Judgement Day - The Beginning of the End, The End is Here *Carnage - Torment, Cyber Carnage *Jesse - Train Fatality, The Jesse Invasion *Steven the Third - Running Knee Buster, SKO *Rick the Crocodile - Crocodile Flip, Chatioc Rage *Hook-Arm - Hook Shit Bleeder, Back From the Dead *Mad Light - Flash the Darkness Away, Light Out *Pure Brachion - Horm Impact, Running With the Bulls *Victor Motors - Over the Road, Motor City Victor *Jaguar Fatales - Ancestors's Drafter Dream, Call of the Wind *Cyber Joker Arcana Knight - Full House Stabber, Texas Hold'em Classis Style *Solid Mercer - Grave Maker, Stone Death Valley *Death Wish - Spider Bite, The Death Crawl *Kurt Anarchy - Angle Smasher, Twister Slammer *Phantom Riddler - Suprise, Balloon Party Time *Bones - Bone Figure, Structure Kingdom *Sans - Poison Bone, Megalovania *Razor Blazefire (Chara) - Charafire, Dragon Genocide *Octavia Baxter - Sociopath's Slits, Hollow Bullets Barrage Attack *Llewellyn Travis - Lieutenant Marksman, Sex Pistols Flash *Hector Abrhams - Split Low Blower, Rocket Punch Fist *Troy Hancork - Unusable Test, The Prefect Experimental Test *Enoki Shigeru - Yakuza Bash, Yakuza Curb Stomp *Yuya Heiwa (Bersark) - Bersark Blast, Gatling Stab *Joyce Neon - Great Trick from the 4th Wall, Thor Size Hammer Slam *Jokestar the Clown - Shocking Bastard, Killing Joke *King Irwin - Face Busting Big Boot, Pop-Up Powerbomb *Flint Genesis - Phantom Slicer Saber *Tri-Borg - Friendship, Cyber Initiative *Razorfane - Buzzsaw Attack, Teknos Tormentor *Dark Angel - Spiral Tap, Arcane Obelisk *Yuri Manga - Fake Hero, H.E.R.O. *Tobias - Ominous Wind, Endless Nightmare *Armando Ramos - Glass Knuckles Trick, Friendship Uppercut *Zeke Phillips - Ripper Stabber Dragon, Number One Armed Dragon *Olivia Baxter - Multiply, Transcendent Wings *W. D. Gaster - Mystery Man, Hyper Goner *PC Justice - Justice Slash Wave, Hatred Justice Slayer *King Nemestock - Chest-Plate Punch Massrive, The Author of Nemestock *Reaper - Shadow Shot, Death Blossom *Doc Black - Chloroform Suffering, Corrsive Blackout *Ricky Bomber - Awesome Bomb Special, RIP-Bomber *Kable and Karve - Karve's Claw/Kable's Scythe, Outlaw Prologue *Ren Mundo - Shining Wizard Man, Ren-zid of Oz *Nora KaBoom - The Golden Gal, Starship Ka-Boom *Lewis - Vivi, Freaking Out *El Sombra - Dragon Bomb, Lucha Launching Finale *Whitefang Mikey - Whitefang Lariant, Whitefang Fury *Kira Hisoka - Kats Master, Swallow the Darkness *Morrison Werewolf - Million Dollar Dream, Good Ol' Payday *Mizuchi Sarina - Low Hanging Ink, In Love with a Artist *Kane the Master - A Blast to the Past, Time-Skip *Axel O'Brian - Elephant Stomp, Burning Eruption *Kenneth Diesel - Jackknife, Diesel-Power Head-shot *Vegeta Jr. - Capsule Suprise, Final Flash *Chi - Cat and Mouse, Idol of the Underworld *Silver Heart Charming - Jumpspace Master, Life-Device Puppet Master *Kaibaman - Crush Card Virus, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon *Black Friday - Dirty Eye Raked, DOA (Dead Or Alive) *Lone Vanguards - Claw Hold, Black Diamond Killer *Demongo - Soul Collecter, Lord of Essence *HIM - The Devil's Puzzle, Speed Demon *Marx Death - Dice Dueler, Death Match Stab *Claymore Burner - The Ice Wall, Fury King *Spike Grass - Root Ingrain, Man Eating Plant *Toxic McLovin - Drunken Fool Play, Gunk-King *Minnie - Doll Time, Endure Raptor Dice *Civila - Rocket Claw, Violet Blood Breaking *Dexter Sargeal'Thor - Cut the Coil, Revealing Light *Anubis The Hanged Man - Judging Fates, Lynching of the False Emperor *Coyote Silverstein - White Made Silverstein, Rockstar Silverstein *Zydias - Golden Apple, Discord Ripper *DAMON 5 - Lance Reckoning Rift, Legacy of the DAMON *Azrial Blazefire - King Fire Wave Slash, Silver Dragon *Redeemer - Andy Tear, Heavenly Finale *Ford Pines - Infinity Sided Die, Blast to Another Dimension *Gideon Gleeful - Sinking Flashlight, Big Ol' Gleeful *Robbie Valentino - BROKEN, Bleeding Stitches *Pacifica Northwest - Buster Slap, Miss Gravity Falls *Old Man McGucket - Memory Eraser Gun, Fiddleford McGucket *Mandy - Death Glace, Underworld Queen *Grim Reaper - Death Awarness, The Empire of Death *December to Dismember - Christmas Eve, New Year's Revolution *Richard Skull - Funk it Up, Skull Bash Dick *Boogeyman - Draining Life, Meet Your Nightmare *Creeper - Fire in the Poop Desk, Creppy Turning Point *Zim - Spider Leg Stabber, A Room with the Moose *Alfred Drevis - Monika, Tainted Love *Highway Star - Sucker Punch, GO! GO! Dystopia *Anti-Steven Jr. (Normal) - XANA-Slash Wave, Re-Create *Anti-Steven Jr. (Matured) - Primal Slash Wave, Re-Riter *Romoe McQueen - Mercuito's Beat Down, Tragedy in Montague *Cassia Anderson - Victory Road Queen, Ajetz Hit the Street *Dio - Burn Everything Alive, Farewell *Jason Lunar - Lunar Flash, Moonlight Eclipse *Jack-O-Stein - Something Good to Eat, Burning Scarecrow *Vivi Lars - Youth Lover, Bullerflies Slicer *Donny Abodo - TND, The Great Bash *Barron Johnny Blade - Crowbar Man, Switch Breaker *Brian Mind - Mind Breaker, Mind Flash *Tyson Spencer - Nova Punch, Short Circuit *Albatross - Bridge Albatross, Malchior's Flame *Dawn - Drill Peck, Hydro Vortex *Paul - Thunder Punch, Gigabolt Havoc *Alain - Dragon Claw, Blast Burn *Cynthia - Dragon Rush, Draco Meteor *Gladion - Tri-Attack, Multi-Attack *Guzma - First Impression, Savage Spin-Out *Megaman Volnutt - Drill Uppercut, Maximun Power Shining Laser *Travis Touchdown - Strawberry on the Shortcake, Anarchy in the Galaxy *Josuke Higashikata - Glass Launcher, Watch Your Mouth *Robotboy - Robo-Laser, Super Activation Strike *Taizo Hori - Jack Hammer, Cave In *Bray Wyatt - Uranage, Sister Abigail *Serph Sheffield - Command Shooting, Berserk Varuna Slash *Stinkmeaner - Kick yo Chest off, Back from Hell *GWDLGEAH - Newspaper Interuption, Denial *Sora - Slide Dash Attack, Sealing the Keyhole *Scott Pilgrim - Sex Bob-ormb, Co-op Mode *Ruby Rose - Ghost Wolf, Crescent Blitz *Bender - Bite My Shiny Metal Ass *Trevor Phillips - Classic Gasoline, Mist Rampage *Johnny Gat - Saints Flow, Gat Out of Hell *Reiko Himomoto - Sunrise Suplex, Lock Type Zero *Talim - Pure Breeze, Wind of Bliss *Fluttershy (EQG) - Hamstocalypse, Power of Kindeness *Alex Vesa - Chain Made Clutch, Blood Made Vesa *Casey Wilson - Golden Gate Stunner, Twisted Eye Beam *Clyde Alpha - Echos Rollback, Hyper Voice *Jerrod the 2nd - Arcade Dropper, Deadly Dragon Bite *Zeus Anarchy - Over Easy, All Hail Zeus *Kimberly Blade - Chemical Kiss, Rejected Love *Pippa Harris - Shellshock, Forest Knockdown *Dixie Mae Clementine - Sexist Headshot, Rowdy Gun Roses *Sara Bennet - Big Sis Stabber, Crystal Didn't Break *Mia Uchiki - Powder Snow, North Pole Scarf *Emily Marshall - Ocean Made Gal, Dire Whirlpool *Tammie Williams - Night Made Spanking, Little Miss Tammie *Sarge - Scar for Life, Firing Squad *Damien Choatch - Shading Pegidee, Asphyzia Sleeper Hold *Tristan Thevenet - French Kiss, Paris Glass Destroyer *Hayes Delaney - Jazz Hand, Breakthought Headshot *Chris Amperage - Voltage Rage, Umlimit Hellzone *Chance Singleton - Bowling for Ice Cream, Breaking the Ice *Tracer - Pulse Bomb, Totally Recall *Winston - Tesla Unlimited, Primal Rage *Hanzo - Scatter Arrow, Dragonstrike *Genji - Scatter Shuriken, Dragonblade *McCree - Flashbang, Deadeye (It's High Noon) *Bastion - Iron Ram, Assault Sentry *Wallace Maverick - Maverick Takeover, Maverick Finale Slash *Travis Renegade - Stream-Pump Breaker, Wolf Rush *Nemo Dalaney - Reflecting Pistol, Monkey Webs *Braden Higgins - Rush Hour Bump, Project Higgins *Watanuki Kayoto - Kayoko Wave Slasher, Beautiful Duck *Lion Roar Leo Irvin - Disaster Royale, Destiny Roar Unit Special Attacks Ally Crossover Costumes Quotes Soundtrack Main Themes *Monster (Starset) Theme 1 *Judas (Fozzy) Theme 2 *Hail To The King (Avenged Sevenfold) Theme 3 Stage Music *Hectare City/LINK City **New Land (Avatar) **Firefiles (Breaking Benjamin) **Reject Yourself (Killswitch Engange) **Enemies (Shinedown) **Lights Go Out (FOZZY) **Put Your Lips to the TV (Project 86) **Burn Bridhter (Lansdowne) **How to Burn One Night (Season to Attack) **Another Song About The Weekend (A Day To Remember) *Passionate Street **Over and Under (Egypt Central) **Erase My Scars (Evans Blue) **Leave It All Behind (Cult To Follow) **Lay Your Money Down (The Exies) **Take It All (Zididada) *Dusk Street/Montague Street **Something New (Rev Theory) **Coming For You (The Offspring) **Evil Angel (Breaking Benjamin) **Fractured (Taproot) *Barton's Pyramid **Survival of the Sickest (Saliva) **Warrior (Disturbed) **Like Suicide (Seether) *Dreaded Wasteland **Bulletproof (Young Guns) **Heavy (The Glourious Ones) **There and Back Again (Daughtry) **My Damage (The Product) **Whispers in my Head (ONLAP) *Enforcers Pitts **Are You Coming With Me? (Crown The Empire) **Race Against Myself (The Offspring) **Rise Up (Cenacle) **Sticks & Bricks (A Day To Remember) **Think (Drowning Pool) **Downfall (TRUSTcompany) **Word Up (Korn) **This Ain't The End Of Me (White Comic) **Bully (Shinedown) **Before the Fall (September Mourning) *Castle of Riddler **Famous (Ruddle of Mudd) **Same Old Trip (Chevelle) **The Test (FOZZY) **Can't Stop (Prething) *Speed World **Swan Song (Set It Off) **Far From Over (Rev Theory) **Not This Time (Fuel) **Watch You Crawl (RED) **Lights Out (Breaking Benjamin) **Killing Our Memories (Fable) **Stay With Way (From Ashes To New) **Fire with Fire (The Letter Black) **No Surrender (Taproot) **Walk Away (Five Finger Death Punch) *Vanguards Ice Storage **Drones (Rise Against) **The Architect (Aerolyn) **Pray For Peace/Ready For War (Adelitas Way) **Enemy (Sevendust) **Paranoia (A Day to Remember) **Shock Me (Baroness) **Baby Hates Me (Danko Jones) **Strong (Throught Fire) **Asylum (Disturbed) **Hated (Beartooth) **Serpents (Neck Deep) **Falling Apart (TRUSTcompany) *Jokestar's Playground **Ghost (Square Hammer) **Like It Loud (Sleeping With Sirens) **We Don't Have To Dance (Andy Black) **Threat Level Midnight (Neck Deep) **Unstoppable (Motionless In White) **Hell Yeah (Zebrahead) **Twisted Transistor (Korn) **The Game (Disturbed) **The Church of Hot Addiction (Cobra Starship) **Circus for a Psycho (Skillet) **Over-Throne (Hacktivist) *Tenkos's Ancient Ruins **Close to Heaven (Breaking Benjamin) **Stones (Manafest) **Come Back For More (Turnstile) **The Response (Cinema Sleep) **The Awakening (ONLAP) **Rise From The Ashes (Stria) **Gone (Fuel) **Broken (12 Stones) **Calm Before the Storm (Hollow Point Heroes) **Rebirthing (Skillet) *Anti-Steven Lab **Come And Get It (I Prevail) **Ties That Bind (Alter Bridge) **Murder Melody (Cut To Follow) **Deadly Game (Theory of a Deadman) **Happy (Bring Me The Horizon) **Get Some (Chevelle) **Bullet With Your Name (Scars Of Light) **Monster (Disturbed) **You Want It (The Fallen State) **Love Will Leave A Mark (RED) **Narcissistic Cannibal (Korn) *Hex-Side City **Rise (Skillet) **Chinese Democracy (Guns N' Roses) **Kingdom Come (Cold Driven) **Injection (Rise Against) **Right On Time (Am Conspiracy) **Destroy the Obvious (Evans Blue) **Hate (Drowning Pool) **Cut the Cord (Shinedown) **Trivium (Black) **Game On (Disciple) *Southern Bee Island **Frontline (Pillar) **Still Alive (ONLAP) **White Rabbit (Egypt Central) **Stricken (Disturbed) **I Will Remain (The Veer Union) **Still Waiting (Sum41) **My Addiction (Shallow Side) **Polyamorous (Breaking Benjamin) *Coldare City **The Nexus (Amaranthe) **Don't Stay (Linkin Stay) **Enemy (Papa Roach) **Feed (Sevendust) **Hopeless (Breaking Benjamin) *City of Aku **Stronger (Trust Company) **Alive And Kicking (Nonpoint) **Sick of It (Skillet) **Won't Back Down (Fuel) **Had Enough (Breaking Benjamin) **My Funeral (Dope) **Words So Hollow (Control) **From The Bottom (Shallow Side) *Inside the Silver Heart **Dead Cell (Papa Roach) **Stitches (Allele) **Stupify (Disturbed) **The Real Me (Stria) **Without You (Breaking Benjamin) **I Want To Live (Skillet) *HIM-City **Devil's Calling (Parakway Drive) **Breakin' Outta Hell (Airbounce) **From A Cage (Envoi) **Unknown Soldier (Breaking Benjamin) **I Ain't Your Savior (Bullets and Octane) **Your Goodbye (Downstait) **Crash (Decyfer Down) *Halloween Town **Reap (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus) **Decadence (Disturbed) **Out Of My Way (ONLAP) **Worlds Away (From First To Last) **Sold Me (Seether) **Nothing Remains (Evalyn Awake) *Northwest Mansion **Perfect Life (RED) **Gonna Be a Fight Tonight (Danko Jones) **Not This Time (Fuel) **Martyr No More (FOZZY) **Hated You From Hello (Downplay) **Burn (Dangerous New Machine) **Fade Away (Breaking Benjamin) **Well Enought Alone (Chevelle) *Skull Resistance **Loud (Motionless in White) **Driven (Sevendust) **Follow Me (Breaking Benjamin) **Down (Thousand Foot Krutch) **Happy? (Mydvayne) **Last Night On Earth (Powerman 5000) Links Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Calamity Trigger